


Reunion

by Saraiguma



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraiguma/pseuds/Saraiguma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team RWBY celebrates a victory in the early rounds of the tournament when an unexpected visitor arrives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> based off of a post by the talented Yashkonu, takes place immediately after the leaked season 3 noodle scene.

 “Mind if we join you?” Jaune grinned, leaning on the countertop

 

Weiss winced “Well actually-”

 

“Hey freshmen!” Weiss turned towards the source of the shout and saw Coco Adel grinning and waving, flanked by the rest Team CFVY “That was a hell of a fight, you made Beacon proud!”

 

“Omigosh thank you!” Ruby could barely contain the excitement in her voice “we've been practicing and working out strategies for _weeks_ and-”

 

“Winter!” Velvet shouted, running to someone behind Weiss's now-rigid back. “It's been forever since I've seen you! Is Talia with you? How long are you going to be in Vale?”

 

“Oh you're Winter?” Coco folded up her sunglasses and put them in a pocket before embracing the newcomer “It's great to meet you, the way Velvet talks about you is nearly enough to make a girl jealous”

 

“Not too jealous I hope” the mirthful tone was all too familiar to Weiss, and it wasn't until Blake put their hand around hers that she realized she had started to shake “sorry Velvet, Talia had Fang business but she sends her love” Weiss felt Blake's hand tense up “I'm only going to be in Vale today, there's a package I need to pick up. I told Crim to just send a courier but you know how dad gets sometimes”

 

Weiss felt the world begin to spin as Velvet laughed.

 

“Oh where are my manners” Weiss could pick out Velvet's abashed tone but found herself unable to turn around “This is my sister-in-law, Winter Scarlatina”

 

While JNPR and CFVY introduced themselves to the newcomer Weiss's teammates remained seated, waiting for her reaction. She could feel the blood pounding in her ears, unsure what to do but sure she had to do something.

 

“How dare you!” Weiss screeched, leaping from her stool and staring at her sister. Though her father had removed all of Winter's pictures the day after she left Weiss still recognized her, though much had changed. Her once neat bun was replaced with a braided undercut and where once she wore nothing but the finest silks she was now dressed very plainly in a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt demanding faunus equality. “You run off without a single word. You leave me _alone_ with our father. You never so much as writer a letter and _this_ is what you're doing” Weiss gestured contemptuously “Dressing like a hobo and getting married to a terrorist?” Weiss ignored Blake's protest and continued her tirade “Do you have any idea how awful things were after you left? Do you even care? I can't believe you'd do something like that to me. We were supposed to be sisters!” Spent, Weiss let out a ragged breath, veering dangerously close to a sob, she felt tears welling up but refused to break down here.

 

“Weiss I'm-” Winter floundered, as if searching for a word to fix everything “I'm sorry. I left you a letter and I've written you every month, even knowing _Franklin_ ” she made her father's name sound like an obscenity “would never let you read any of them. I left even knowing how hard it would make things for you, but I had to leave, I had to get out of that awful place and get away from that awful man. It was the only way for me to be happy and I hope you can forgive me for that someday.”

 

Everyone was silent as the two sisters stared at each other, one humbly and one balefully but both only barely restraining the tears. No one seemed willing to break the silence until Yang sauntered up to the elder Schnee.

 

“So let me get this straight, you're a Schnee in a gay relationship” Yang ticked the point off on her index finger “with a faunus” middle finger “who is in the White Fang?” she ticked off the final point on her ring finger and waited.

 

The glare Winter shot at Yang would have been withering had she not faced a nearly identical one from her sister's partner every day since the formation of her team. “An ex-Schnee, but yes. Do you have a problem with any of that?”

 

Yang turned back to her team, barely suppressing a laugh “Oh my god Blake it makes so much sense, they have a _type”_

 

Weiss felt her entire face flush in an instant as her sister's confused stare was met with various expressions of amusement including, she was mortified to find, Blake's best efforts at schooling themself to a neutral expression not being enough to stop the corner's of their mouth from twitching up.

 

“Yang Xiao Long I am going to **kill** you”


End file.
